durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!!x2 Shou Episode 05
"No One Knows What the Future Holds" is the fifth episode of Durarara!!x2 Shou and the thirty-second episode overall of the Durarara!! anime. Synopsis Starting off, Izaya seems to be recording a video. He talks about a sort of game and then goes off to talk about how you won't know a person until you look into them. With him being an information broker, he has already done this, though he even says that he himself cannot control humans 100% but instead gives them a slight push towards whatever direction he wants them to go in. We then see Namie holding a tablet looking at the video that Izaya recorded, after the video seems to be about done she just tosses it aside and simply calls it rubbish. Namie then talks about how the whole world is rubbish and that all she needs in the world is for Seiji to exist and only Seiji, nothing else mattered to her aside from that. We transition to an arcade where we see a man at a claw machine winning prizes for the girls around him. The man is Chikage Rokujou. There is a yell to get out of the way and we see a robber trying to run away. Chikage walks out of the arcade and stops the robber with a simple kick. A woman then approaches Chikage thanking him for stopping the robber. Chikage sees that the woman is hurt and jumps on top of the robber causing him more pain. He tells the robber that the only reason he is not going to kill him is because he doesn't want to make the woman related to him cry and that a man should never lay his hands on a woman. When the police seemed to be arriving, the girls that were with Chikage pull him away as they escape. As Chikage escapes we see Tom looking out a window of a Lotteria restaurant, and Shizuo comes in asking what's wrong. Tom explains that the leader of Toramaru is in Ikebukuro and that he is probably looking for Shizuo. Shizuo tells Tom that he met him the day before and we see a flashback of what happened. In the flashback, we see Chikage picking a fight with Shizuo. Shizuo seems to be glad, stating that no one has ever been this upfront with him since high school. Before Shizuo gets a chance to finish speaking, Chikage punches Shizuo but only manages to knock his cigarette out of his mouth. Shizuo then finishes what he was going to say, that he wants to live peacefully as his name implies, and punches Chikage in the face and tells him to go to sleep. We transition to the chat room where we see that Celty was already there but seems to be away. Mikado then says that he's there but sees that he got no reply and went AFK. At this moment Kururi and Mairu join the chat room and say that this is just like that of a romance. She then goes on talking about the clues to each person's gender is because of their handle. When Celty gets back, she explains that her handle is just a play on words of her real name. Then Masaomi and Anri join the chat room. Mikado then gets back on and talks a little before Masaomi starts a private chat with him. Masaomi tells him to not go out alone at night during the weekend and that there is trouble brewing within the Dollars. Mikado decides to trust Masaomi. At this moment, we see Masaomi talking to Saki. He tells her that ever since they moved to their place, his connection has not been all that good. We then switch over to Celty's place and Shinra tells her that they have got company, Shizuo brought Chikage to Shinra. Back at Lotteria Tom talks about how surprising it is that Shizuo took someone to a doctor. At this moment we see a girl, Akane Awakusu looking through the window at Shizuo and she seems to be happy because of it. Shizuo goes out to investigate and she suddenly pulls out a stun gun and uses it against Shizuo. We move on to Chikage where he thanks the girls that he is with for showing them around as they tease him about how horrible he is at fights. Celty is then shown talking to Shiki as he explains a job offer he has for her. As Celty takes off her helmet, one of Shiki's henchmen calls her a monster and Shiki proceeds to slam his face into a nearby cabinet. Celty stops Shiki before he can do anymore harm to him. Shiki then passed Celty a picture and we are brought back to the scene with Akane and Shizuo. Shizuo pushes the stun gun out of Akane's hand and in turn makes her fall to the ground. As people look at Shizuo, he and Tom leave the scene before they can get into any trouble. Whilst they were running away, Akane was honding on to Shizuo. Tom and Shizuo then decide that the best place to leave her at is with Shinra. We move to a train station where we see Chikage talking to a person and talks about attacking the Dollars. As he tells the entirety of the Toramaru that the Dollars played dirty and attack people who weren't part of their gang, for this reason they are going to pick a fight with the Dollars. Chikage then ends by saying that no one is to hurt a woman even if they are part of the Dollars, those who do will be beaten to death by Chikage himself. We finally see Celty at a stop light looking at a picture of Akane, this being the picture that Shiki handed Celty. As she puts it away we see another biker approach Celty. When the light turns green the other biker gets next to Celty and tells her farewell. As she suddenly stops Celty's helmet is suddenly knocked off by a small wire trap and crashes, the other biker takes this as to mean she is dead and proceeds. Trivia New Characters In order of appearance (not including OP) * Chikage Rokujou * Akane Awakusu * Vorona * Slon Characters In order of appearance (not including OP) #Izaya Orihara # Vorona # Slon # Chikage Rokujou #Kururi Orihara #Mairu Orihara #Tom Tanaka #Shizuo Heiwajima #Akane Awakusu #Mikado Ryuugamine #Anri Sonohara #Namie Yagiri #Non #Masaomi Kida #Saki Mikajima #Celty Sturluson #Shinra Kishitani #ShikiCategory:Episodes